


Letters

by ViridianPanther



Series: Thirty Days [27]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianPanther/pseuds/ViridianPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker gets an email from someone he'd presumed was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

`FROM: {hilary.the.fleet@andmail.external}  
TO: {jm-454@redir.navy.all.external}  
Subject: Still alive`

Jeff,

I need to write this quickly because our broadcast window to the Citadel is closing soon, but I want you to know that I'm alive, and I made it off Tiptree, and I'm safe.

Dad is dead. I'm sorry I can't tell you personally and I'm sorry I couldn't help him but by the time I got back to the farmhouse he'd been impaled on one of those dragon's teeth things. I destroyed it but I couldn't help Dad.

I buried him outside the back door, packed a rifle and took the tractor. I tried to round up as many survivors as I could, but the next farm I got to only had one survivor, an asari lady screaming in a barn. She screamed when I told her my name, I don't know why.

I managed to get around fifteen people to a shuttle in the end. That time spent learning first aid in the Cadets was well spent. I'm not allowed to tell you what planet I'm on now, but I'm safe. News is trickling through: we've heard they're going to try a big push to Earth very soon.

I just want you to know that I'm safe and well and I'm thinking of you. Good luck and write soon.

Love,

Hilary

* * *

`FROM: {jm-454@sr-2.navy.all.external}  
TO: {hilary.the.fleet@andmail.external}  
Subject: RE: Still alive`

I got your message and I can't write much now but I'm so glad you're safe and I'm so sorry about Dad. I couldn't get there to help you, I'm sorry. Stay strong and keep safe, sis.


End file.
